Object
Sitemap Object * See also Reuse Items - From the previous Games * see also ReuseOfObjects * see also Types_of_assets - Most subject to the Player Mod'ing * see also Modular_Game_Objects - Modular to lessen the work to 'Mod' * see also Player_Creation_Contests - To encourage Mod'ing * see also Player_Created_Assets - Players doing Mod'ing * see also Design_Spec_index --- --- --- --- --- A Game Prop, an Entity in the Game (a subset of Assets) A thing in the game which a Player can Manipulate IN THE GAME (as part of the Game World), or a component of such or an associated group of them. Some allow simple interactions in basic ways - seeing, picking up, throwing, putting in a container (for a 'Hotdog'- eating) etc... Others are more complex, with far more interactions : Ex - a Gun - can be manipulated in the basic ways, but then can shoot, needs ammo provided, can be repaired/upgraded, etc...) An object is an INSTANCE of an Asset Type (the general definition of the Object) --- --- --- The Rapture Reborn MMORPG 'Objects' are subject to : * A more complicated interrelational interaction (Player manipulations) * Player Created Assets - continuous expansion of the game via Player participation in adding new objects. * Auto Generation a method of customizing objects so they are not as repetitive * Templates - a system so that Object Attributes can he inherited, lessening the effort required to create/modify/vary them --- --- --- Easy To Create Assets For Objects - Product Bottles, Boxes, Packages : Basically, most of the created art needed for this kind of simple object is the labels and wrappings (2D textures) and other visual effects (raised textures on glass ?) for the Object's appearance. Containers makes use of preexisting standard/templatized Attributes/Properties/interactions for what is/can-be contained in them, to easily make new game-useable/consumable objects. This would be either : For old products that had previously existed in Rapture (lotsa small companies in the old days), or introduced Surface stuff (??? no trademarked/copyrighted stuff please ...). Now add Player's own brands from their own businesses - varying from fairly generic/easy (ie- "Fred's Beer" using generic Art Deco font) to some real nice artwork and artistry made by various gifted Players. Alternate versions of existing(original) Assets can be possible, or Products from known companies that were never previously objects in the Game (Atlantic Express (AE) Complementary Matches (matchbooks), Fontaine's 'Figgy Fizz' Brand Soda, etc ...) Just about anybody can create a half-way passable texturing (art) with the given tools (And it is plausible that much of the New Rapture products need not really be as polished (professional looking) as the old Rapture markets required). --- --- --- Filler Details : Rapture's various buildings and apartments will be more than half empty when such real places are filled with peoples possessions. It is OK for Ruined Rapture, as it can be explained by things getting carted away/pilfered/trashed in the Chaos. In most of 'normal' Infinite BS Columbia or BaSx Golden Age Rapture, there was no such excuse for the general lack of detail. Console limitations should not have been the reason. New Rapture in the MMORPG should have currently inhabited spaces full of objects (and also in places where Splicer communities exist, which should LOOK Inhabited.) Hence the need in the MMORPG for 'Auto-Generation' via Procedural Programming (and Scripting and the whole system of Templates). --- --- --- --- --- . .